


Patrick is Bees

by Use_your_glutes



Series: One Shots and shit posts [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bees, Crack, Curses, Supernatural - Freeform, Witches, did I mention bees?, there are bees, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Use_your_glutes/pseuds/Use_your_glutes
Summary: You read the title, that's it.enjoy the shit show.





	Patrick is Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cards against humanity card Bees?, and very slightly by Million Ants from Rick and Morty.   
> I'm not sorry, you're the one that clicked on this pile of garbage.

Sometimes Pete sees Patrick do things that shouldn’t necessarily be humanly possible, not extraordinary things, just little stuff.  

Like once Pete swore he saw Patrick levitate off the ground a few centimetres when he couldn’t reach something on top of a book shelf. Or the time when they were walking down the street, and a car going past kicked up a stone and propelled it directly at Patrick. Pete saw it hit Patrick’s arm, it hit his arm! Then continued straight through it like nothing was there to stop it. Or the time when Andy dropped a drumstick at sound check and it fell through a crack in the staging, and Patrick managed to get it out when no one was looking, even though everyone else couldn’t even get there hand through the gap.

That was just to list a few things Pete had seen, or not seen for that matter, Patrick do.

It all came to a head on one particularly boring Tuesday night, Pete had lost his key card for his hotel room and the man at the desk couldn’t give him a new one until his manager arrived, not a problem, only the manger wasn’t there and wouldn’t be for over 8 hours until his next shift started. So Pete ended up in Patrick’s room, mainly because it was the closeted to the check in desk and thereby less walking for a tired and sad Pete.

With a knock and pitiful, “I lost my key card.” Patrick gave up half his fortress of shitty hotel pillows and the right side of his bed to Pete. Some borrowed toothpaste and sweat pants later, both men were half asleep watching some dumb made for TV movie that neither really cared about.

“D’you wanna just turn it off and call it an early one, its shit and bus call is at eight tomorrow.” Pete mumbled to Patrick as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Sure.” Patrick hummed sleepily and went to grab the TV remote, only to knock it off the bedside table and onto the floor.

“Shoot.” He cursed lightly to himself and reached over the side of the bed to pick it up. Only he really wasn’t leaning very far, and the bed was almost as high as Patrick’s arms were long. So when Patrick retrieved the remote with minimal effort where they should have been a considerable amount of shuffling, Pete got suspicious. Normally Pete had enough sense not to bring something like that up, but Pete was half asleep, and therefore severely lacking any sense.   

“How did you reach that?” He asked curiously, not even really thinking about the question before it slipped out of his mouth.

“What?” Patrick chuckled lightly, amused by Pete’s odd inquiry.  Instead of replying verbally though, Pete just leaned over in the same manner as Patrick had and waved his hand around like a thing possessed when he couldn’t reach the floor.

“Can’t reach the floor,” Pete explained. “How’d you tough it?”

Patrick, apparently, had even less of a filter than Pete.

“I’m bees.” He said simply, like it explained everything, which rather unsurprisingly, it didn’t.

“What?” Pete was the one to laugh this time.

“A witch cursed me, now I’m just bees.” He explained a little further, did it actually really explain anything though? No, no it didn’t.

Pete stared at him incredulously for a moment before scrunching his eyes up and covering his face with his hands.

“If when I look at you, you’re made of bees, I’m gonna flip shit.” Pete mumbled through his hands.

When Pete did look at Patrick, he didn’t flip shit per say, but he did throw a pillow.

“What the fuck?!” Pete exclaimed once Patrick had recovered from the pillow thrown at him.

“I told you, a witch cursed me, now I’m just bees, I’m surprised no one’s noticed yet.” Patrick said calmly.

“How… did I not notice… THAT YOU’RE MADE OF BEES?” Pete all  but yelled at Patrick.

“I don’t know, I guess you’re brain just couldn’t comprehend it so pretended everything was normal.” Patrick mused.

“I don’t like this.” Pete said quickly as he looked at Patrick’s creepy bee face.

“Go to sleep, pretend it was a dream and never talk about it again?” Patrick asked hopefully.

“…Ok” Pete agreed slowly and lowered his head to the pillow beneath.

“Just a dream, Pete.” Patrick reaffirmed as he switched the lights in the room off.

~~~

Pete woke up to an empty bed and the sound of a shower running the next morning, confused for a moment before he remembered his lost key card and… fuck, was Patrick still bees!?

When a towel clad and very not made of bees Patrick emerged from the hotel bathroom, Pete felt like an overused fanfiction trope as he _let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding._

“Thank fuck.” He mumbled to himself as Patrick looked through his bag for clean clothes, it was only the start of tour, he might be lucky.

“I left you some hot water.” Patrick said to Pete when he saw that he was awake.

“I’m pretty sure most hotels don’t use water tanks anymore.” Pete mumbled into his pillow as relief at Patrick no longer being bees flooded him.

“It’s the thought that counts… dick.” Patrick grumbled and threw a sock at Pete’s head as an afterthought.

Pete was too happy about Patrick not being bees to retaliate.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea wtf I just wrote but it barely took me an hour so I don't really care.   
> normal service will return shortly. 
> 
> kudos and comments are nice as always.
> 
> if you have questions/prompts my tumblr is use-your-glute-s


End file.
